The Elements of Sleepy Hollow
by mpowers045
Summary: Korra and friends were Mysteriously transported into a world and met a Constable who is on a way to a small town to investigate a murder the victims were found headless they say it is the work of a ghostly Headless rider it is up to Korra her friends and the Constable to solve this Mystery [that is the title idea I can come up with]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1[ I made this crossover of Tim burton's Sleepy Hollow and Legend of Korra so I Do not own either of them]

in the year 1799 in The Hudson highlands it was a dark night when a carriage was driving on the road until something glows inside the woods driver stop said a passenger and the driver stopped the passenger who got out of the carriage holding a pistol was a man with black hair wears a dark coat and black boots while holding a pistol he walks to the direction of the glow he stand behind the bush he saw a quartet of teenagers in strange outfits first was a girl tanned skin and wears a blue sleeveless shirt and ponytail and second was a boy wears a coat tucked long sleeves short fingerless gloves and a red scarf and third was another boy wearing a green shirt tucked long sleeves short and last is a girl with long black hair red lips in a black shirt the man must know if they are harmless or not he slowly came out of still holding his pistol and trying not to shake.

h...hold it right there said the man in a shaky voice

the group turned and performed in some sort of fighting stance but the girl in blue has fire in her hand and so dose the boy but the other boy lift rocks without his hands the man can not believe it what he saw he backed away and tripped but the strangers got out there stances like it was a misunderstanding to them the girl in blue walk towards the man and reached out her hand like she is helping him there was one way to find out he took the offered hand she help him up

sorry about that you startle us said the girl in blue

how was I startling witches? said the man

witches we're not witches said the green shirt boy

but what manner of magic is this? he asked

it's not magic it's bending said the boy with a scarf

bending? he said now he got more confused

yes it's an ability where we come from said the other girl

speaking of which where are we? said the girl in blue

you are in the Hudson highlands said the man

nothing else to say about it so the girl in blue introduce herself and her friends

I'm Korra and this is Mako [boy with a scarf] and his brother Bolin and Asami and you are? said the girl in blue

Constable Ichabod Crane said the man

what are you doing out here in the woods ? said Asami

well I was in a carriage on the road then I saw the glow so I told to the driver to stop then I got out to investigate the glow and that's how I found you said Ichabod finishing the explanation

so how about you four like to accompany me in the carriage it's best if you were with me so nobody mistook you for witches said Ichabod offering them a ride

so they agreed and went to the carriage while the carriage is moving the four told Ichabod about their abilities their world their history and Korra and Ichabod cannot believe it

so you mean to say that you are part of a reincarnated legacy that can move all four elements? he ask Korra with amaze she nodded

so where are we going Mr. Crane? said Asami

please call me Ichabod he said and continued we are going to a town called Sleepy Hollow I will be investigating a murder there

who was murdered? Korra asked

three have been murdered first was Peter van Garrett and his son Dirk van Garrett and one week later is the Widow Winship said Ichabod

how did they die? said Bolin

they were found...decapitated said Ichabod Korra Mako and Asami were shocked to hear that answer except Bolin who doesn't know what that means

what dose that mean? said Bolin so Mako whispers an answer to Bolin and now he is even more shocked then the others and Mako notice little scars on Ichabod's palms

where did you get those scars? said Mako

I wish I knew. I had them since I can remember that was the only answer Ichabod said

the carriage have finally reach it's destination it was a very quiet little town they walked to the square it's so quiet as it was deserted they continued to walk

so Ichabod what do we do now? said Korra

now we go to the Van Tassel manor and speak to Baltus Van Tassel said Ichabod

they pass by an old bunker there a father holding his musket and patted his ten year old son on a hill ahead is the Van Tassel manor there were pumpkins with glowing faces on the porch they stand at the door Ichabod knocked the door but no respond they waited and waited until Ichabod turned his head and what he saw made his eyes wide and so did the four what they saw in a shadow was a couple kissing each other lustfully what appears to be a young girl and Elderly man and they were snapped out of the sight when they hear the door opened it was a party men and women were gathered in groups eating and drinking and talking and there was quiet music some were staring strangely at the four then there was men and children forming a circle for some game a young woman in blindfolded circles slowly

the pickety witch the pickety witch who's got a kiss for the pickety witch? chanted the blindfolded woman

the five were walking by until Ichabod was self caught by the blindfolded woman she touches Ichabod's face and made him feel embarrassed and the four glance a knowing look at each other then next to her was a strong man and that displease with him.

is it Theodore? ask the young lady who wasn't sure who that was

no pardon me miss I am only a stranger said Ichabod

then have a kiss on that account said the woman she kissed him on the cheek and the kiss made him stunned and the strong man scowled at this scene then the woman removed her blindfolded to be raveled as a young beauty then Korra and her friends walked up to them

we are looking for Baltus Van Tassel said Korra then Ichabod finally snapped out of it

uh yes we are looking Baltus Van Tassel said Ichabod

I'm his daughter Katrina Van Tassel the young woman introduced

and who are you friend? we have not heard your name yet said the strong man

I've not said it excuse me reply Ichabod they were about to leave but the man roughly grabbed him by the shoulder and turn him around face to face

you need some manners. said the man

Brom! said Katrina

now Korra is getting mad

you're the one who is going to be needing some manners! said Korra making a fist

Korra! protest Ichabod

but the confrontation was already interrupted by an Elderly gentleman and with him appears to be his wife

come come we'll have no raised voices it is only to raise spirits during this dark time that I and my dear wife are giving this little party young sir you are most welcome even if you are selling something said the elderly gentleman

thank you sir I am Constable Ichabod Crane sent to you from New York to investigate murder in Sleepy Hollow said Ichabod giving him the credential and the four realize that he is the man that Ichabod is looking for

I see and who are these four youths? Baltus asked

oh they are with me they are my accomplices this Korra Mako his brother Bolin and Asami said Ichabod introducing the four

then Sleepy Hollow is grateful to you Constable crane and your accomplices and we hope you will honor us by remaining in this house. said Lady Van Tassel

well spoke dear well come sir we'll get you settled and your accomplices play on said Baltus and order the musicians to continued and so they went upstairs in a room they helped Ichabod unpacked his unusual equipment of detect

sooo what do you think of her? Korra asked Ichabod with a sly smile

her who? said Ichabod confused

you know Katrina Van Tassel does that ring a bell? said Korra Ichabod was about to say something but it was interrupted by open door came a servant girl named Sarah holding a water pitcher and putting it on the washstand

ah thank you please tell Mr. Van Tassel that we will be down in a moment. said Ichabod relief of not answering the question that Korra was asking when it was interrupted

I will sir she reply Thank god you're here she said before leaving they were surprisingly confused of why she said that?

she sound desperate said Asami they nodded in agreement

it would seems that this murderer has strike fear into the hearts of the towns people said Ichabod observing the situation they were ready to start the case they went to the parlor in the parlor is Baltus with four Elderly men and his wife and Sarah it looks like they were having a conversation until it was interrupted

ah excellent come in uh leave us my dear said Baltus to Ichabod and the four and his wife so she leaves and the servant girl

we are joined by Dr. Thomas Lancaster [the Elderly gentleman with a moustache and goatee] Reverend Steenwyck[ middle aged man with a wig] our able magistrate Samuel Philipse[ pudgy man looked drunk] and lastly this fine fellow is James Hardenbrook our notary[very old with a pale right eye] said Baltus gesturing to the four Elders

and you sir? said Ichabod knowing their Professions now wants to know Baltus

a simple farmer who has prospered The town looks to me as friend and counsel said Baltus with a hint of pride

and landlord and banker Philipse added can we proceed?

thank you so...three persons murdered said Ichabod walking around the four followed him and he let them speak

first Peter Van Garrett said Korra

and his son Dirk Van Garrett Mako added

both of them strong capable men found together...decapitated said Ichabod

one week later is The Widow Winship said Asami

also...decapitated Ichabod added now I will need to ask you many questions but first let us ask is anyone suspected?

Philipse sputtered in his tea cup

how much have your superiors explained to you Constable? Baltus asked who is not sure about Ichabod

only that the three were slain in open ground and their heads found severed from their bodies said Ichabod

hmm their heads were not found severed their heads were not found at all said Reverend Steenwyck the five looked confused

The heads are... gone? said Bolin

Taken. Taken by The Headless Horseman... Taken back to Hell said Hardenbrook corrected Bolin with a look of fear and they were surprised that the murderer is a Headless ghost

pardon me I said Ichabod

perhaps you five better sit cut by Baltus

yes said Ichabod they sat down then Ichabod got himself a cup tea and so Korra and her friends are beginning to hear Baltus telling The Tale of The Headless Horseman

The Horseman was Hessian mercenary sent to these shores by German Princes to keep Americans under The yoke of England but unlike his compatriots who came for money The Horseman came for The love of Carnage when Battle was Joined there you find him said Baltus

[Flashback]

it was a clash between the Americans and The Redcoats there galloping is a man all in black with Jagged teeth messy hair riding on a great black horse he rode a giant Black stead named Daredevil said Baltus continuing The Hessian roars while chopping American Heads he was infamous for riding Horse hard into battle chopping off heads in full gallop he had file his teeth in to sharp points to add the Ferocity of his appearance and this butcher didn't finally reach his end until the winter of 79 said Baltus The Hessian rode in a winter morning until Daredevil was shot The Hessian got up with vengeful rage in his eyes he stroking his dying steed not far from here in our Western Woods Baltus continued The Hessian hear a musket shot and saw a few Americans they fired at him but missed so The Hessian had no choice but leave his horse behind and make for the Woods and The Americans began to Pursuit The fleeing Mercenary he ran through every tree then he stopped to a strangest thing he see two little girls gathering firewood one looked frighten and one looked calm he shushed at the little girls the calm little girl took a stick and snapped it like a pistol shot it cause the Americans to follow the sound the girls ran but the calm one stayed behind and hides then The Hessian prepare himself they attacked him but he hack and slash and the calm girl watch not surprised by all the killing she saw then The Hessian blocked the solder's attack with his axe and sword together but the other solder stabbed The Hessian and The Hessian was on his knees then the solder took The Hessian sword and chopped his head right off they chopped off his Head with his own sword even today The Western Woods is a Haunted place where brave men will not venture Baltus continued the story the surviving Americans buried The Hessian and his head in a mound after burying him they put his sword on his grave as a marker for what was planted in that ground that day...was a seed of evil [Flashback end]

and so it has been for twenty years but now The Hessian wakes he's on the rampage cutting of heads of where he finds them said Baltus finishing the story and explanation and Korra and her friends cannot believe of what they are hearing a galloping Headless ghost chopping peoples heads Ichabod looked calm but his hands were shaking while holding a cup of tea and Korra notice she did a little elbow bump on Ichabod and Ichabod sapped out of it and put the cup on the table

are you saying...is that what you believe? Ichabod asked

seeing is believing reply Hardenbrook

they tell me you've brought books and trappings of scientific investigation this is the only book I recommend you read. said Reverend Steenwyck placing a bible on the table Ichabod open the bible and see the Van Tassel family tree

I see said Ichabod he closed the bible and stand up

Reverend Steenwyck gentlemen Murder needs no ghosts to come from the grave we have murders in New York without of benefit of ghouls and goblins Ichabod stated

you're a long way from New York Constable. Baltus countered so the four stand up

The assassin is a man of flesh and blood and we will discover him said Ichabod and the four nodded after that they sat in Ichabod's room thinking

do you guys think there is such a thing as The Headless Horseman? said Bolin

no Bo the murderer is obviously dressing up as The Horseman said Mako

the one thing I just don't get is why the murderer always taking heads? said Asami

there is one way to find out said Korra

indeed so you four shall go to your rooms we will start tomorrow said Ichabod they went to their rooms until tomorrow

* * *

** sorry I made it so long I think my writing sucks let me know if you like it I will be working on the next Chapter this I promised!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Ichabod Korra Mako Bolin and Asami went to the livery stables by the covered bridge and house home to The Killians who's wife is a midwife the reason they went to the stables is to borrow horses so Mr. Killian brought four horses one is white with brown mane and one is dark brown with black mane and one is gray with light brown mane and last is light brown with dark brown mane so he first gave Korra the white horse

this is Mayflower said Killian

then gave Mako the dark brown horse

flint said Killian

gave Bolin the gray horse

victor said Killian

and lastly gave Asami the light brown horse

and Delilah oh and I'm not forgetting you sir said Killian realizing they are five of them and he gave four horses he went to the stable Ichabod sigh in relief until Killian came out with a big old dark gray plow horse

his name's Gunpowder said Killian

ah well...he should do just fine Mr. Killian thank you said Ichabod trying not to be disappointed but he will get over it

Good luck sir if you need help call my name he said proudly

much appreciated said Ichabod

Thomas inside Mrs. Killian called her son Thomas ran but Mr. Killian raise him up and kissed him on the cheek and put him down

go off home for your breakfast Tom and kiss your mother once for you and twice for me said Killian to his son

so what could you tell us about The old Widow? Mako asked

old who told you all she was old? she was comely. Widowed young and dead before the bloom was off her. said Killian they hear a gunshot and turned to see a rider holding a smoking musket

Murder! The Horseman's killed again! shouted the rider they quickly mount up except Ichabod who is trying to get on Gunpowder but now got on but Gunpowder is going to a wrong direction

you want a trade? Korra asked

no I'm fine reply Ichabod the four waited for Ichabod to catch up and finally did

Good horsie. said Ichabod to Gunpowder they followed Killian to the location of today's victim in the woods few gunmen including Brom and Baltus Dr. Lancaster Reverend Steenwyck and magistrate Philipse were standing near a victim's Headless body

Mr. Miller ride back for the coffin cart. Baltus ordered Miller

yes sir said Miller and leaves

The rest of you keep a sharp lookout said Baltus also ordered the gunmen Killian arrived and cannot believe another victim today Ichabod and the four have arrived

it's alright we're here now said Ichabod they walked to the victim's body Korra and her friends were horrified by this and they must know what kind of maniac would take heads

The fourth victim Jonathan Masbath. said Dr. Lancaster revealing the identification of the latest victim

I see...and...the head? said Ichabod trying not to be afraid

Taken. said Philipse

Taken Ichabod repeated interesting... very interesting.

what is? said Baltus

in headless corpse cases of this sort the head is removed to prevent identification of the body. Ichabod explained

But we know this was Jonathan Masbath. said Baltus puzzled

Precisely. So why was the removed? Ichabod asked

why? said Baltus

Right. said Ichabod he walked to Dr. Lancaster

you have moved the body? he asked

I did the Doctor nodded

You must never moved The body! said Ichabod furiously

why not? said Dr. Lancaster

Because. is all he said to him

hey Ichabod I think I found something said Asami looking some sort of print on the ground and Ichabod looked at it it's a big hoof print and it appears to be around Ichabod follow the prints and react the scene

The stride is gigantic Ichabod continued the scene The attacker rode Masbath turned his horse Came back...Came back to claim the head.

he open his bag out of the bag came tray full of bottled chemicals he took out a bottle of green powder and sprinkles on the dirt near the body and the powder began to sizzling

yes. There's a chemical reaction remarked Ichabod it shows there was a powerful singular thrust to the neck.

the he took out a magnification goggles and a strange picking device to examine the wound he was shaking he sees a creepy black bug feasting on flesh crawling out of the neck he freaked out

interesting. said Ichabod recovered Korra notice his foot was grinding on something too small to be visible

What is it? said Baltus

The wound was cauterized in the very instant...as though the blade itself were red-hot. And yet no blistering no scorched flesh. Ichabod finished the explanation and all of them looked worried

The devil's fire. said Philipse and now Ichabod looked more worried

when the coffin cart arrived Korra was concerned about if the victim was going to be missed by someone he went to asked Miller

dose he have family? said Korra

aye he did. had a wife and son but his wife died years ago said Miller now Korra feel more sad

and so the whole town gathered for the funeral and Reverend Steenwyck is giving the last rites

Be vigilant as it sayeth in the Book of Peter Chapter 5 Verse 8. Because your adversary the devil as a roaring lion walketh about seeking whom he may devour God rest Jonathan Masbath said Reverend Steenwyck finishing the rites and they left

Mr. Constable sir said a ten year old boy catching up

ah you're young Masbath said Ichabod

well I was young Masbath but now the only one Masbath at your service in honor bound to avenge my father said Masbath

Well one and only Masbath I thank you very much but your mother will need you more than I. said Ichabod

My mother is in Heaven sir she has my father now to care for her But you have no one but your accomplices to serve you I am your man sir. said Masbath want help Ichabod and the four nodded at Ichabod

Yes and a brave one too. But I cannot be the one too look after you. I'm sorry for your loss young Mr. Masbath said Ichabod after patting him Korra became angry she grab him by the shoulder and turned him around

This kid has lost his Mother and now his Father and then you turned your back on Him!? said Korra Furiously

look we have case to solve so I'm sorry said Ichabod about to leave while young Masbath was standing there looking at his father's grave the four walked to comfort him

my brother and I know how you feel said Mako

our Parents were killed when we were little said Bolin

and my Mother was murdered said Asami

Young Masbath! Ichabod called out and they turned. find a place in the Van Tassel's servants' quarters. Wake us before dawn.

they were surprised and glad that he changed his mind

I hope you have a strong stomach. said Ichabod and now they were confused of why he said that they walked to him

what did you found out? asked Korra

Mr. Philipse told me that Masbath is not the fourth but fifth victim explained Ichabod

the fifth? said Asami

five victims in four graves was all he said. Ichabod explained again

I don't think it make sense said Bolin

it doesn't so tonight we're digging said Ichabod

that night Ichabod the four young Masbath and Killian and two other men were digging the victims graves three headless bodies were showing Ichabod told the four to memorize the victims

Peter Van Garrett said Korra

Dirk Van Garrett said Mako

and Jonathan Masbath said Asami

five victims in four graves Ichabod repeated not sure what that meant Killian and the other man pick up the last coffin and nailed it open in the coffin is a headless body of a young woman

The Widow Winship said Bolin recognized Ichabod kneed over the body with a cloth to cover his nose and examine the body then notice a scar on her stomach like a thrust mark

it appears the sword had thrust through the stomach after beheading her said Ichabod

so what are you going to do her? said Korra nervously

I'll have to operate said Ichabod

you mean you are going to cut her up?! Bolin freaked out and almost shouted

I'm afraid so said Ichabod

one day they carried the body to the Doctor's residence and was horrified by this

This is most irregular Constable said Dr. Lancaster freaking out

I should hope so but in this case necessary We need to operate immediately. said Ichabod

operate? she's dead. said Dr. Lancaster confused

When we say "operate," we mean of course I will be needing the operating table said Ichabod pulling his equipment out of his bag

Once more the neck wound cauterized The...sword thrust to the stomach the same but to what purpose? said Ichabod

to what is your purpose is the question and What manner of instruments are these? the Dr. asked holding one the equipment

Some of my own design Ichabod quickly snatch it from the Doctor's hand All right then Step outside young Masbath Korra Bolin Asami Mako Thank you very much for your help Mr. Killian And if you don't mind Doctor my concentration suffers greatly when I'm observed Ichabod urges everyone to go outside while he prepares for the operation they waited for hours when Magistrate Philipse took a swig with his flask until Ichabod came out shaking and covered in blood everyone was horrified by this.

I am...finished said Ichabod

What in name of God have you Done to her?! said Reverend Steenwyck who is shocked by this

We are dealing with a madman. said Ichabod they thought in their heads saying the only madman is him

What did you find out Constable? said Philipse

The Widow Winship was with child said Ichabod and now they are more shocked. That night Korra Mako Bolin Asami and Masbath their newfound friend sit around in Ichabod's room thinking since Masbath joined them they told him to keep a secret and Masbath cannot believe what they told and saw when they demonstrate it so anyway they were thinking.

ok first it was the Van Garretts then The Widow and her child and now your Dad so they got to be connected somehow said Mako

I still think it was The Headless horseman said Bolin

Bolin there is no such thing as The Headless horseman said Korra getting tired of everyone saying it's the Headless Horseman that did the beheading

hey has anyone seen Ichabod? said Asami

last I saw him he was taking Gunpowder for night ride and it has been ten minuets ago said Masbath

Mako and I will find him said Korra so she mount up Mayflower and Mako on flint they follow Gunpowder's tracks through the town and stopped at the bridge Mako looked at another track

there's Gunpowder's tracks but there's another track looks like Ichabod has been followed said Mako

he can't be far said Korra hoping nothing happen to him they follow the trail from the looks of it must have been a chase they saw Gunpowder close beside Ichabod lying unconscious surround by shatter pieces of a pumpkin they walked to him and Mako saw another trail Mako follow it and he hear voices so he hide behind a tree and sees three men laughing then one of them was in cloak and Mako recognized cloaked man

Brom hissed Mako he went back to Korra

so do you know what happened? said Korra

yep Brom said Mako and Korra scowled at that Korra would want to teach him a lesson but this would make them tell the whole town and also Brom is Katrina's boyfriend so they took Ichabod to his room and Katrina was concerned about him

is he going to be alright said Katrina looked worried

he'll be alright he's just unconscious he'll be alright when he wakes up reply Korra with a smile

there was something I need to ask you why didn't anyone tell us that your family is related to the Van Garretts? Mako asked because he looked at the family tree

Because there is hardly a household in Sleepy Hollow that is not connected to every other by blood or marriage. she explained and this land you all were looking at was Van Garrett land given to my father when I was in swaddling clothes The Van Garretts were the richest family around these parts when my father brought us to Sleepy Hollow Van Garrett set him up with an acre and a broken-down cottage and My father worked hard for his family and prospered and built this house and I owe my happiness to him and I remember living poor in the cottage she finished with a smile

that is a good story said Korra

also I'm told The Lady Van Tassel we saw is your step mother said Mako

yes My father believes tales of romance cause the brain fever that killed my mother She died two years ago come midwinter The nurse who cared for her during her sickness is now Lady Van Tassel and hid my Mother's books said Katrina sadly

I'm sorry said Korra and Katrina nodded and they went to their rooms so the next morning after breakfast Korra saw Ichabod arrived at the door and she smiled sly and Ichabod told her and her friends they should start tonight and they agreed so that might in town Mako sees light in the windows of a building they slunk by the windows and Mako peeks at the window

what do you see? whispered Ichabod

there's Reverend Steenwyck Notary Hardenbrook Dr. Lancaster and Magistrate Philipse and it looks like they were arguing and Mr. Philipse is packing and leaving Mako whispered back and quickly back up because Steenwyck almost saw Mako and Bolin saw The Magistrate lead a mule drawn cart out of town

hey he's leaving said Bolin

we'll catch him up said Ichabod determent they mount up and follow him to the foregrounds they dismount at the short walls

What are you running from Magistrate Philipse? said Ichabod while they catch up to him

Damn you Crane and your accomplices! cursed Philipse when he stopped

you have a mind to help us said Ichabod

yes and it's put me in mortal dread-

of what?

of powers against which there is no defense said Philipse

How did you know she was expecting a child? said Korra realized that he knows about The Widow's child

she told me he reply

so you are the father said Mako point at him and accused but he shook his head

I'm not the father said Philipse

Did she tell you the name of the father? said Asami

yes She did. She came to me for advice as town Magistrate to protect the rights of her child and I was bound by my oath of office to keep the secret but-

The father killed her? said Bolin looking frightened

The Horseman killed her said Philipse correcting they still don't believe it but Bolin sometimes thinks it's real and there was thunder and lightning and they ignored it

How often do I have to tell there is no Horseman and Never was a Horseman and never will be a Horseman said Ichabod

What is this thing? said Mako grabbing a cross like necklace and Philipse quickly grab it back from Mako

My talisman it protects me from the Horseman he said when looked frightened

You a Magistrate and your head full of such nonsense now Tell us the name of-but it was interrupted by the sound of Sheep they turned and see a whole flock of them running really fast like they know what's coming and don't think it's wolves

what's got into them? said Korra

then they hear the Sound of a horse Whinnying coming from the woods

who was that? said Asami but Philipse know what that sound and it made his eyes widened

Oh my God! said Philipse running away and they were curious so they turned their heads back to the woods and what they see now made them stunned of what came out of the misty woods it was a Dark rider unsheathing his sword on a great black horse but no face was showing actually no head at all and it was charging they split jump and hit the ground Bolin and Asami on the left and Korra Mako and Ichabod on the right Philipse run fast as he can on the hill his only hope is his talisman he hold it up and he gasp when The Horseman swing his sword after the swing it the talisman in half and his head spins like a top and fell along with the body and the head rolled down the hill like a ball Ichabod and the four were shocked and horrified Bolin had dropped his jaw and his eyes turn wide and Asami put both of her hands on her mouth in shock Ichabod saw the head rolling so Ichabod tried to move away but the head stop between his legs The Horseman rode towards Ichabod but passed him and skewered the head and carried it as a trophy and went into the woods Ichabod faint and Korra and her friends recovered from the shocking scene.

I can't believe it said Korra breathless

That couldn't be added Mako

but it is added Asami

it's The Headless Horseman! shouted Bolin freaking out and they realize Ichabod fainted they tried waking him up but he didn't wake up so they carried him back to The Van Tassel manor on the way they told the town about Philipse's death when Ichabod woke up in his room he couldn't get out so it has been a day Korra and her friends stand by the door while young Masbath sitting Baltus and Katrina came to the door knocking.

Constable Crane, Constable Crane Baltus repeats while knocking has he not come out at all?

all six of them shook their heads so they all came in and they saw him sitting at the corner on his bed and holding his blanket

It was a Headless Horseman said Ichabod shaking

you must not excite yourself said Baltus

But it was a Headless Horseman!-

Of course it was that's why you're here cut by Baltus

no you must believe me. It was a Horseman a dead one Headless!

I know. I know Baltus trying to calm him down

You don't know Because you were not there! and they were with me tell him it's all true!

Ichabod Calm down said Korra

we seen it too added Mako

yeah he rode out of the woods swinging his sword and cut Philipse's head right off and rolling down the hill I mean that was the most scariest thing I ever seen said Bolin didn't know it was not helpful he turned around and see Korra Mako Asami Masbath Baltus and Katrina giving Bolin admonishing looks

oh..sorry said Bolin

Of course it is I told you everyone told you. said Baltus

I... saw him. he said then he fainted

I suppose is back to the city then said Masbath

* * *

**Sorry I made it so long but I'll be working on Chapter 3 this I swear**


End file.
